Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura
by dioxo
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Perry y los demás, se adentran en la aventura de salvar el planeta de unos extraterrstres. Mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Lamento si tengo faltas de ortografía. Es mi primer fic de mi serie favorita. Habrá bastante phinbella y canderemy. Bueno, que empiece la historia. Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb son de mi propiedad. Saludos a juli.

_Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura._

_Capitulo 1: ¿Perry habla?_

_Era un día precioso en Danville. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba…_

_En una casa de Danville había 2 jóvenes. Uno de 11 años llamado Phineas y otro de 12 años llamado Ferb._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Ferb?-Dijo el pelirrojo .El peli verde se encogió de hombros-Chicos voy a comprar algo para la cena-Dijo la madre de los dos jóvenes-Vale mama-Dijeron a la vez .De repente salió una pelirroja-Chicos ahora mando yo, asique no hagáis alguna de vuestras locuras-Dijo Candace que entró en casa para hablar con Stacy, su mejor amiga. Los hermanastros pensaban en que harían hoy. La puerta del jardín se abrió. Apareció una chica llamada Isabela, que estaba enamorada de Phineas pero Phineas no lo sabe._

_-Hola Phineas, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Dijo la niña-Ah, hola Isabela, aún no lo sabemos-Respondió Phineas-Eh, ¿y Perry? De pronto el ornitorrinco pisó una flor y se fue por un agujero. Cuando llegó al suelo se puso su sombrero de agente. En la pantalla, apareció un hombre con un joven a su lado- Buenos días agente P. El doctor Heinz Doofenshmritz, ha estado comprando un montón de televisiones y rayos a tractores. Ve, y detenlo. Buena suerte agente P-Dijo el mayor monograma-Eso, buena suerte agente P-Dijo Carl-No me repitas Carl-dijo el mono ceja-Lo siento señor-Respondió Carl. Perry cogió el aerodeslizador y salió volando. ¡Agente Pee! _

_En la casa de los phlin-flecher, a Phineas se le ocurrió una idea-Ferb ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Phineas, Ferb e Isabela empezaron a hacer una maquina, pero pronto la terminaron-Ya esta lista-Dijo Phineas agotado. Hicieron una maquina virtual para luchar. Solo funciona si se meten 2 jugadores y luchan entre ellos. Pero no se hacían daño dentro de la maquina-Yo la probaré primero-Dijo Phineas. Los 3 jugaban con la maquina se lo pasaban muy bien._

_¡Doofenshmritz, malvados y asociaaaaaaaados!_

_Perry rompió la pared entrando en la casa del científico-Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿¡otra vez has roto la pared?¡ Esta vez me las vas a pagar. Vamos 50 euros que es muy cara-Dijo el científico. Perry le dio 50 euros-Gracias Perry-Dijo el doctor. Heinz, pulsó un botón que hizo caer una piedra de metal de 10 kilos. A Perry, le dio en la cabeza y cayó desmayado-Un momento, me he equivocado de botón-Dijo el doctor. Heinz corría hacia donde estaba Perry-Perry el ornitorrinco ¿estás bien?-dijo Heinz-Si, estoy bien-Dijo Perry. El doctor se sorprendió mucho-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que sabías hablar?-Dijo el doctor-Yo nunca he ha… ¡Estoy hablando!-Dijo Perry-Habrá sido la piedra esa. De alguna forma ha hecho que pudiese hablar-Dijo Heinz-_

_Bueno ahora la trampa de verdad-Dijo Heinz. Pulsó un botón y Perry quedó atrapado en una jaula-Te voy a contar mi historia. Cuando era pequeño mis padres no me dejaban ver la tele… _

_¿Qué? No todas las historias son largas-dijo Heinz-Ya lo sé-Dijo Perry-Te presento, mi televesoinator. Esta máquina hará que todas las televisiones del área de los tres estados salgan de sus casas. _

_Los 3 se lo estaban pasando genial en la maquina. Pero…-¡Phineas, Ferb! ¡OS LA VAIS A CARGAR!-Dijo Candace que cogió su teléfono-¡MAMÁ, PHINEAS Y FERB HAN HECHO UNA MÁQUINA VIRTUAL!-Dijo Candace-Vale cielo ya voy para allá-Dijo Linda._

_CONTINUARA…_

_Bueno este es mi primer capítulo. En este no hay acción pero ya veréis los demás capitulo. _

_Xao .Saludos a juli. Dejen rewvies. siento que sea tan corto._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de me primer fic. Bueno, que empiece el espectáculo. (Voy a hacer a Ferb un poco más hablador, y a Isabela, la voy a llamar Isa)

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capitulo 2: La invasión.

Linda iba a ver si lo que dijo Candace era verdad. Todos se lo estaban pasando bien. Phineas, después de merendar quiso echarle una partida a Ferb con la máquina virtual. Phineas entró en la máquina, y cuando Ferb intentó entrar, no podía-¿Vas a entrar o qué?-Preguntó Isa-No puedo entrar-Dijo Ferb-A ver si es verdad-Dijo Isa. Isa intentó entrar pero tampoco podía. ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Isa-No lo sé-Respondió Ferb

Phineas, esperaba dentro de la máquina a Ferb-¿Por qué tardará tanto?-Se preguntó a sí mismo. De repente, apareció un robot de Ferb-La máquina está estropeada, bip bip-Dijo el robot-¡¿Qué?-Gritó Phineas asustado-Te quedarás aquí para siempre a no ser que la máquina sea destruida-Dijo el robot-Chicos, ¡Ayudadme!-Dijo Phineas

En el espacio, una nave llamada La nave Nodriza, se dirigía hacia la Tierra. La raza se llamaba Shroob (Se dice esrob pero se escribe Shroob.)-Princesa, estamos a punto de llegar a la Tierra-Dijo un soldado Shroob-Excelente. Preparad los ovnis con cañón laser-Dijo la Princesa. Los soldados Shroob obedecieron a la Princesa-¡El planeta debe ser nuestro!-Dijo la Princesa malvadamente.

Heinz pulsó un botón y el rayo a tractor empezó a funcionar. Todas las televisiones, se dirigían hacia la casa de Doof.

Ferb e Isa intentaban entrar, pero nada funcionó. La máquina se empezó a levantar, porque tenía televisor por fuera para que los de fuera vieran el combate. Isa lo vio e hizo un último esfuerzo y logró entrar. La máquina se levanto, y fue directo a casa de Heinz. Ferb, se quedó confuso, pero él sabía que no debería quedarse ahí parado de brazos cruzados, a si que siguió a la máquina.

Heinz y Perry, veían como las televisiones llegaban a su casa volando. Heinz vio una muy rara-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Heinz-No lo sé-Respondió Perry. La máquina aterrizó y se partió en dos. Phineas e Isa lograron salir de la máquina-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Phineas-No lo sé-Respondió Isa. Phineas vio a Perry con su sombrero de agente secreto. Tanto Phineas como Perry como Isa se sorprendieron. (xD)

Los Shroob, sacaron ovnis con cañón laser. Empezaron a atacar a gente, y a destruir ciudades. Todo era un caos.

¿Perry?-Dijo Phineas sorprendido-¿Phineas?-Dijo Perry también sorprendido-¡Sabes hablar! Dijo Phineas muy sorprendido-Si. Bueno tengo que decirte que, soy un agente secreto-Dijo Perry-Guay-Dijo Phineas-No es guay, es muy guay-Dijo Isa. Un ovni se había escondido en la casa de Heinz, pero salió de su escondite-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Heinz-No lo sabemos-Dijeron los 3 a la vez. El ovni cogió a los 4, y se los llevó a la nave. ¿A dónde vamos?-Dijeron los 4 a la vez

Continuará…

Bueno, aquí traemos el segundo capítulo. Tardaré un poco más por las olimpiadas de mi colegio pero no importa. Pronto traeré el tercer capítulo. Dejen comentarios. Saludos a juli a casian a Javier calle y a PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV

Adioooooooooooos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos. Aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Tengo pensado un poco el final, pero ya pensaré en eso después xD. Bueno, que comience la aventura. Habrá Phinbella y canderemy mas tarde. Puede que en este capítulo no, pero en otros seguro.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura

Capítulo 3: Ferb al rescate

Ferb miraba como el ovni se llevaba a los 4. Así que fue corriendo a casa. Linda, llegó a casa. Entró en casa, y la primera que vio fue a Candace-Candace, ¿qué querías?-Preguntó Linda-Ven a verlo-Respondió Candace confiada. Candace llevó a Linda al jardín-¿Lo ves mamá? Te lo dije. Dime que no ves una maquina virtual-Dijo Candace rápidamente-Muy bien, no veo una máquina virtual en el jardín-Dijo Linda preocupada por su hija. Candace se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie ni a nada-¡NO PUEDE SER!-Gritó Candace a los 4 vientos-Oye Candace, y Phineas y Ferb-Preguntó Linda-Pero, pero, pero, pero…-Murmuraba Candace-¡Candace!-Gritó Linda-¿Qué?-Dijo Candace-¿Y los chicos?-Preguntó Linda-La verdad, no lo sé. Linda se preocupó después de que Candace dijera eso, pero Ferb entró en casa-Ferb, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Y dónde está Phineas?-Preguntó Linda. Ferb contó a su hermana y a su madre lo que paso, pero Linda no se lo creyó. Al contrario de Candace, que había escuchado la noticia de los aliens en la televisión-¿Piensas que me voy a creer eso hijo?-Preguntó Linda-¡Es la verdad mamá!-Gritó Ferb-¡Basta de mentiras Ferb! ¡Dime dónde está Phineas!-Gritó Linda-Mira déjalo yo voy a construir una nave-Dijo Ferb-¿Qué naves ni que 8 cuartos?-Preguntó Linda-Va ha hacer una nave espacial para ir a rescatar a Phineas-Dijo Candace-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de seguirle la corriente a tu hermano!-Gritó Linda. De repente, la puerta se abrió porque estaba abierta. Era Vivian García-Shapiro, la madre de Isa-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?-Gritó Vivian. Vivian fue directa hacia Linda-No lo sé Vivian-Dijo Linda un poco asustada. Vivian salió de la casa corriendo. Empezó a buscar a Isa-¡ISAAAA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?-Gritó Vivian-Menuda mujer-Dijo Linda. El timbre empezó a sonar-Ya abro yo mamá-Dijo Candace. Candace vio a su novio Jeremy. (Desde el episodio EL VERANO TE PERTENECE son novios)-Hola Jeremy, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó con curiosidad Candace-Hola Candace-Dijo Jeremy-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo Jeremy serio. Candace y Jeremy entraron en la habitación de Candace.

En el espacio, en la nave nodriza de los Shroob, Phineas abría los ojos-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó Phineas. Phineas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una celda, y vio a Perry y a Isa-¡Perry, Isa! ¡¿Estáis bien!-Dijo Phineas muy asustado. Perry e Isa, no despertaban-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo Phineas. De repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y alguien entró-Hola terrestre-Dijo el/la desconocido/a-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Phineas mas asustado que nunca-Te diré quién soy. Soy la que ha planeado todo esto-Dijo la desconocida-¿Qué has planeado?-Preguntó Phineas-Te voy a contar algo muy conmovedor-Dijo la desconocida-Pero antes, dime quién eres-Dijo Phineas-Soy la princesa Shroob-Dijo la princesa-Hace unos años-Continuó la princesa-vivíamos en un planeta lleno de oscuridad, donde el sol nunca salía. Entonces tuvimos una idea. Intentamos buscar planetas donde vivir. Estuvimos años y años buscando. Hasta que encontramos ese planeta maravilloso en el que vives. Entonces, decidimos conquistar vuestro planeta y vivir en el-Dijo la princesa-¡No podéis hacer eso!-Gritó Phineas-Claro que podemos-Dijo la princesa-Se que queréis conquistar nuestro planeta, pero, ¿por qué nos capturaron?-Dijo Phineas-Porque tu padre, tiene algo muy importante para nosotros-Dijo la princesa-¿Qué es eso tan importante para vosotros?-Preguntó Phineas con curiosidad-Es un trozo de estrella. Se llama un fragmento de estrella Colobato-Dijo la princesa-¿Cuántos trozos de estrella hay?-Pregunto Phineas-6 trozos-Dijo la princesa-Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante para vosotros?-Preguntó Phineas-Lo siento. Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas. ¡Soldado!-Dijo la princesa. Un soldado Shroob llegó a la celda-Ocúpate de este terrestre pelirrojo-Dijo la princesa. Phineas se asustó después de lo que dijo la princesa. El soldado saco una especie de granada. Lanzó la granada y salió de ella un gas somnífero. Phineas cayó dormido-Sigamos con la invasión soldado-Dijo la princesa-Por supuesto señora-Dijo el soldado. Los dos salieron de la celda, cerraron con llave la puerta, y se fueron a la sala de control.

Ferb, terminó la nave. La nave, era igual que la que hizo en el episodio de `Las crónicas de Meap´-Lista-Dijo Ferb agotado. Vanessa, paseaba por la calle, y se cruzó con la casa de Phineas y Ferb. Vanessa, vio a Ferb y a la nave-Es igual que la del otro día-Dijo Vanessa refiriéndose a la nave (En el episodio de `Las crónicas de Meap´, Ferb le enseñó a Vanessa la nave, mientras cantaba la canción de `Un viaje sideral´.)Vanessa, entró en el jardín-Hola Ferb-Dijo Vanessa. Ferb, saludó con la mano-Oye, ¿por qué has construido esta nave?-Pregunto Vanessa-Para salvar a mi hermano-Dijo Ferb-¿Los extraterrestres se lo han llevado?-Dijo Vanessa-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Ferb-Escuché algo sobre la invasión. Si tú vas yo también. Cuenta conmigo-Dijo Vanessa. Ferb, levantó el pulgar-Ferb ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-Dijo Candace que había terminado de hablar con Jeremy-Voy a rescatar a Phineas-Dijo Ferb-Jeremy y yo también vamos-Dijo Candace-Si, nosotros también-Dijo Jeremy. Ferb levantó el pulgar.

En la nave nodriza, Isa abría los ojos. Al igual que Perry-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Isa-No lo sé-Respondió Perry. Isa vio a Phineas dormido-¡Phineas!-Gritó Isa. Phineas no despertaba. El gas somnífero, duraba 1 hora-¡Phineas despierta!-Gritó Isa. Isa se alivió después de que ollera la respiración de Phineas. Isa vio a Perry-Perry, ¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Isa-De momento, esperar-Respondió Perry.

Continuará…

Bueno llega el tercer capítulo más largo que el primero y el segundo. Saludos a PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV, a Casian, a Javier Calle, a Napo y a Juli. Dejen comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos. Volvemos con mi fic Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura. Estuve muy ocupado y no puede hacer el cuarto capítulo, pero no importa, ya estoy aquí. Salu2 a PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV. También a Casian, napo-1, Javier, David Ruiz y a Goldenhog. Espero que continuéis cada uno con vuestros fics. Estoy deseando leerlos. Que comience la mayor aventura. Posdata: El fic es Phinbela. No sé muy bien si habrá Ferbnesa y Canderemy, pero Phinbela habrá seguro.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capítulo 4: La huida.

El científico, despertaba-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó Heinz-Estamos atrapados en una celda-Dijo Perry que estaba sentado a su lado-Venga ya. No solo tú estás atrapado, yo también (xD)-Dijo Heinz-Ja ja, que gracioso-Dijo Perry un poco enfadado por la actitud de Doof-Por cierto, ¿y los niños?-Pregunto Heinz-En aquella esquina-Dijo Perry señalándola-Bueno, de momento pensemos como salir de aquí-Dijo Heinz-De acuerdo-Respondió Perry.

En la esquina…-¡Phineas! ¡¿Vas a despertar ya?-Gritó Isa. Obviamente, el efecto del humo somnífero, no había desaparecido. Isa le empezó a pegar bofetadas (xD). 5 minutos después, Phineas despertó-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Phineas-Al fin despiertas-Le dijo Isa-Isa, tengo que decirte algo importante-Dijo Phineas refiriéndose a lo que le dijo la princesa Shroob-¿El qué?-Preguntó Isa. Phineas, le explicó a Isa lo que había pasado-En menudo lio nos hemos metido-Dijo Isa un poco asustada-Por eso, debemos salir de aquí-Dijo Phineas-Pero, ¿Cómo?-Pregunto Isa-No lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo-Dijo Phineas.

En el jardín…-Chicos, venid a meren…-Linda, no pudo seguir, porque vio a los chicos montados en la nave espacial-¡FERB!-¡¿HAS HECHO TU ESTO?-Dijo Linda furiosa-Si. Todos los días hacemos cosas parecidas. (Rima xD)-Dijo Ferb-Entonces Candace, ¿Eran verdad las cosas que decías?-Pregunto Linda un poco más calmada-Si mamá, pero ahora da igual. Nos vamos a rescatar a Phineas-Dijo Candace-¡NI HABLAR!-Dijo Linda-Lo siento mamá-Dijo Ferb. Ferb, pulsó un botón y la nave espacial salió volando-¡VOLVED!-Gritaba Linda-Tengo que llamar a Lawrence-Dijo Linda asustada.

En la nave de Ferb…-¿Cómo encontraremos a Phineas?-Preguntó Jeremy-Con mi localizador-Respondió el peli verde. La nave, se acercaba a la nave Nodriza-Es ahí-Dijo Ferb-Caramba, es gigante-Dijo Vanessa sorprendida. La nave aterrizó en la nave Nodriza-En marcha-Dijo Ferb. Todos entraron en la nave. Seguían a Ferb porque él tenía el localizador. Evitaban a todos los guardias Shroob que se encontraban.

En la celda, Phineas, contó a Perry y a Heinz lo que pasó-Vaya hombre-Dijeron Perry y Doof a la vez. De repente, los cuatro empezaron a oír pasos. La puerta de la celda, se rompió y entraron Ferb y los demás-¡Papá!-Dijo Vanessa-¿Vanessa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Heinz-Venía a rescatar a Phineas, pero no me esperaba que tu también hubieras sido raptado por los extraterrestres-Dijo Vanessa-Lo sé-Dijo Heinz. Todos se saludaban, pero Ferb y Candace vieron a Perry con sombrero. Entonces Phineas, les contó la historia-Entiendo. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí-Dijo Ferb. La alarma empezó a sonar-Larguémonos de aquí-Dijo Isa. Todos corrían asustados, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, llegaron a la nave y se marcharon a la tierra-Gracias chicos-Dijo Phineas aliviado-De nada hermanito-Dijo Candace-Tengo que contaros una cosa-Dijo Phineas. Phineas les contó a todos lo que le dijo la princesa Shroob en la celda-Entonces, tenemos que ir a por tu padre-Le dijo Jeremy a Phineas-Vamos-Dijo Vanessa. La nave, entró en la atmosfera de la Tierra.

En el parque de Danville…-Menos mal que llegaste-Le dijo Buford a Baljeet-Si, pero mejor vamos a ver lo que están haciendo Phineas y Ferb-Dijo Baljeet-De acuerdo-Dijo Buford. Entonces, se fueron a casa de Phineas y Ferb.

Continuará…

En el siguiente capítulo, veréis lo que es acción de verdad. Hasta la próxima, amigos. Cuando tenga 4 reviews, subiré el quinto capítulo. Adios.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos días gente. Perdonen por tardar tanto en subir el quinto capítulo de mi fic. Tuve muchos exámenes. Veo que me vais dejando reviews. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews. Bueno, que empiece el espectáculo.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capítulo 5: El primer Fragmento.

En la nave Nodriza de los Shroob…-¡Señora!-Dijo un soldado-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la princesa-¡Los prisioneros, han escapado!-Dijo el soldado-¡¿QUÉ?-Gritó la princesa-Parece ser que unos amigos de los prisioneros, vinieron a la nave para rescatarlos-Dijo el soldado-Pues no queda otro remedio que coger todos los fragmentos y después destruir el planeta. Tenemos que hacernos con los fragmentos de estrella Colobato. Envía los refuerzos, pero esta vez para buscar los fragmentos-Dijo la princesa-Como desee alteza-Dijo el soldado.

En casa de Phineas y Ferb…-¡Lawrence!-Dijo Linda por teléfono-Cariño, estoy en medio de mi trabajo, ¿Qué quieres?-Ferb ha hecho una nave espacial y se ha ido a rescatar a Phineas, con Candace, Jeremy y una chica desconocida-Dijo Linda-Oye, estás exagerando un poco ¿No?-Dijo Lawrence-Va en serio-Dijo Lawrence-Bueno, ya voy para allá-Dijo Lawrence-Espero que llegue pronto. La nave, se dirigía hacia el jardín. Nave que Linda vio-¡Es la nave!-Se empezaba a aliviar Linda.

En la guarida secreta de Perry…-Señor, el agente P no ha regresado aun-Dijo Carl-Pues… Seguramente no diste cuenta y ya está en su casa con sus dueños-Dijo Francis Monogram. Un ovni de los Shroob entró en la guarida-¿Dónde están los fragmentos?-Pregunto un ovni-¿Qué fragmentos?-Preguntó Carl asustado-Acceso denegado. Asesinato inmediato-Dijo el ovni. Empezó a sonar una alarma del ovni. Esa alarma, atraía a los demás ovnis-¡Carl, huyamos de aquí!-Gritó Monogram. Los dos salieron corriendo, pero un laser les dio a los dos, y cayeron al suelo-Los ovnis se los llevaron. Con Baljeet y Buford, ocurrió lo mismo.

En la nave…-¡Nos vamos a estrellar!-Gritaba Phineas-¡Ferb, coge esto!-Dijo Perry-Ferb lo cogió, apretó un botón y la nave fue a velocidad lenta-Uf, menos mal-Dijo Isa-¡Ferb, casi nos matas! ¿Sabes conducir esto?-Preguntó Candace-Mas o menos-Dijo Ferb-Haberlo dicho antes, Ferb-Dijo Vanessa-Vamos al jardín-Dijo Jeremy. La nave se fue al jardín y aterrizó-Phineas, Ferb, Candace, ¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó Linda-¡Sí!-Dijeron los 3 a la vez-Chicos me habéis asustado mucho. No lo volváis a hacer-Dijo Linda. En ese momento llegó Lawrence-Pero, ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Lawrence-Mira papá, nuestra nave espacial-Dijo Phineas-¿Cómo?-Dijo Lawrence confundido. Todos le contaron a Linda y a Lawrence lo que había pasado-¿¡Has dicho Shroob?-Dijo Lawrence alterado-Si…-Dijo Phineas-Voy a por una cosa-Dijo Lawrence-No se referirá a…-Phineas, tenía razón. Todo lo que le dijo la princesa Shroob era cierto. Su padre tenía uno de los 6 fragmentos. Unos minutos después, Lawrence volvió con el fragmento-Papá ¿Eso es un fragmento de estrella Colobato?-Preguntó Phineas-Si-Dijo Lawrence-Entonces hay que protegerlo-Dijo Phineas. De repente el móvil de Phineas empezó a sonar-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Phineas-Soy Baljeet, los aliens nos han cogido-Dijo Baljeet-¿QUÉ?-Dijeron todos al final.

Continuará…

Bueno al fin se acaban los exámenes para una semana. Chicos, voy a subir un capítulo cada sábado o domingo. Me despido. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días. Vuelvo con mi emocionante fic. Llego con el sexto capítulo. Gracias a todos los que me dejan rewvies y a los que me saludan en sus fics. Tampoco me olvido de Casi, Javier, David Ruiz y de muchos más que siguen. También a todos los escritores de fanfic. Bueno si estáis leyendo esto, es porque queréis leer el siguiente capítulo (xD). Bueno más leer, menos cháchara. Que comience el espectáculo.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capítulo 6: Los fragmentos… ¿Para qué sirven?

Olle antes de nada, ¿Cómo es que hay cobertura en la nave?-Pregunto Phineas-Parece ser que tienen la misma energía solar tramosfósica que la nuestra-Dijo Baljeet a lo empollón (xD)-Traduceme-Le dijo Phineas a Ferb-Dice que los Shroob tienen la misma cobertura que nosotros-Dijo Ferb-Vale. Chicos iremos a rescataros-Dijo Phineas-Gracias-Dijo Baljeet. La conexión se cortó-Bien chicos montemos en la nave, pero en la nave solo caben 8 personas-Dijo Phineas.

En la celda de Baljeet y Buford…-Hay que intentar salir de aquí-Dijo Buford-Pero nosotros no somos Phineas y Ferb-Dijo Baljeet-Pero yo soy Buford (xD)-Dijo Buford-¿Y qué más da?-Preguntó Baljeet-¿¡Qué has dicho?-Pregunto Buford-No nada-Dijo Baljeet.

En la tierra, dos ovnis iban hacia la casa de Phineas y Ferb-Son 2 ovnis-Gritó Isa al verlo-Rápido montemos en la nave-Dijo Phineas. En la nave montaron: Phineas, Ferb, Isa, Candace, Jeremy, Perry, Vanessa y Heinz. Los padres dijeron que se quedarían porque no cabían-¿Estáis seguros de quedaros aquí?-Preguntó Ferb-Si-Dijeron los padres a la vez-Llévate esto Ferb-Dijo Lawrence. Lawrence, le dio el fragmento a Ferb-Cuida de el-Dijo de nuevo Lawrence-Vale papá-Respondió Ferb. La nave despegó-¡Suerte!-Gritaron los padres.

En la nave…-Chicos, hay que tener cuidado porque saben que volveremos-Dijo Phineas. El reloj comunicador de Perry empezó a sonar y Perry lo encendió-Agente P, los extraterrestres nos han capturado a mí y a Carl. Es muy difícil que llegues al espacio y…-Monograma cerró la boca porque vio que ya estaban en el espacio-Genial Agente P, siempre estás preparado-Dijo Monograma. La comunicación se cortó-¿Carl?-Preguntó Phineas-Fíjate, algo que no nos esperábamos-Dijo Candace. Minutos después, llegaron a la nave Shroob y tal como predijo Phineas, estaban más preparados que nunca. La nave Nodriza, empezó a disparar-Cuidado-Dijo Heinz-Ferb tienes que hacer algo-Dijo Vanessa-No podemos hacer nada, la nave es muy rápida-Dijo Phineas-Vamos Phineas, yo confío en ti-Dijo Isa-Gracias Isa-Dijo Phineas. A la nave, le dio un disparo y la nave cayó. Por una razón desconocida, la nave aterrizó bruscamente contra un planeta desconocido-Del golpe contra el planeta, la nave quedó destrozada. Tardaría mucho en arreglarla. Todos, salieron de la nave-La nave está destrozada-Dijo Jeremy. Phineas vio una especie de altar. Phineas subió a ella y se encontró algo que ni si quiera los Shroob podrían imaginar. Allí había un fragmento de estrella. (Dijo que no se lo podían imaginar porque los Shroob creían que todos los fragmentos estaban en la tierra.)-¡Chicos, mirad lo que he encontrado!-Dijo Phineas. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos-Entonces esto significa que…-Dijo Ferb-Así es Ferb, esto significa que los fragmentos no solos están esparcidos por la Tierra, también por todo el universo-Dijo Phineas.

Continuará…

Bueno se acabó el sexto capítulo. Ya vendrá la acción, no os preocupéis. Mi próximo fic se llamará: Phineas y Ferb: 2012. Ya veréis que chulo. Bueno, dejen rewvies. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos de nuevo. Vuelvo con el séptimo capítulo del fic. Este va a estar muy emocionante. Espero que os guste. Saludos a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Ruiz, Casi, Calle, MºLucía y muchos más. Como el capítulo anterior fue tan corto, voy a daros un capítulo especial mucho más largo de los que llevo. Bueno, leed con atención.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capítulo 7: El misterio de las cuevas.

En un planeta habitado ahora mismo por 8 personas…-Ferb, tenemos que arreglar la nave-Dijo Phineas. Ferb levantó el pulgar-¡Pero si aquí no hay nada con lo que podáis trabajar!-Dijo Candace-Bueno, a ver si encontramos algo, esto parece un desierto-Dijo Phineas-Es que es un desierto-Dijo Jeremy-Hay que darnos prisa, además de rescatar a vuestros 2 amigos, yo tengo que rescatar a Monograma y a Carl-Dijo Perry impaciente-Venga, a trabajar-Dijo Vanessa-Ahora no tengo ganas, este planeta está más cerca del sol que la tierra-Dijo Heinz-Venga, un poco de ganas por favor-Dijo Isa. Pasaron horas y nadie encontraba nada-Chicos, no hay nada en este planeta, tengo mucha sed y hambre-Dijo Phineas agotado. Los demás estaban igual de agotados que Phineas-Chicos, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a dividirnos en 4 grupos de 2 cada uno-Dijo Phineas-Yo haré los grupos-Dijo Isa-Está bien-Dijeron todos excepto Isa-Haber, primer grupo: Candace y Jeremy. Segundo grupo: Perry y Heinz. Tercer grupo: Vanessa y Ferb. Y cuarto grupo: Phineas y yo. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?-Dijo Isa-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos a la vez. Los cuatro grupos se separaron, y fueron por caminos distintos.

Primer grupo…-Candace, tengo mucho calor-Protestaba Jeremy-Y yo también pero hay que aguantar-Dijo Candace. Unos minutos después se encontraron con una cueva helada-Mira Jeremy, ahí podemos refrescarnos-Dijo Candace-¡Qué bien!-Dijo Jeremy. Nada más entrar, vieron muchos espejos-¿Cómo hay espejos en un planeta deshabitado?-Preguntó Candace-No lo sé. Tal vez esté habitado-Dijo Jeremy-Oye Candace… mira esto-Dijo Jeremy asustado-Ay madre-Dijo Candace-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritaron.

Segundo grupo…-Oye Doofenshmirtz, ¿Por dónde vamos?-Preguntó Perry viendo que había dos cuevas-Pinto pinto gorgorito saca la mano 25, por la de la derecha-Dijo Heinz-Tú y tus canciones. Mejor nos separamos-Dijo Perry-Buena idea-Dijo Heinz-Cada uno entró por una cueva distinta.

Con Perry…-Espero que no le pase nada malo a Heinz-Dijo Perry. Perry vio unos espejos-¿Espejos? Qué raro-Dijo Perry-Perry se dio la vuelta y vio algo que no se esperaba. Vio a Candace y a Jeremy desmayados en el suelo-¡Chicos, despertad!-Dijo Perry. Ninguno de los 2 despertaba-Y ahora, ¿Qué hago? Se preguntó Perry. Perry, oyó unos pasos-Pero, ¿Qué diablos es eso? AAAAAAAAAA-Grito Perry.

Con Heinz…-Pero, ¿Por qué hay tantos espejos?-Se preguntó Heinz-Menos mal que traje mi pistola de rayo-inator-Dijo Heinz. Unos minutos después, Heinz, llegó a una especie de lugar celestial. Había muchísimos cristales. Al final del todo, había una joya roja pegada a la pared. Alrededor de ella, estaba dibujado como un dibujo raro-¿Qué es todo esto?-Se preguntó Heinz. Heinz, vio la joya y fue hacia ella-Caray, que joya tan bonita. Me la llevaré-Dijo Heinz. Heinz tenía problemas para quitar la joya de la pared. Estaba bien pegada. Heinz no lo consiguió-Caray, es imposible quitarla. ¿Y si la empujo?-Dijo Heinz. Nada mas empujarla empezó a oir un extraño ruido, que cada vez se acercaba más-Pero que… ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!-Heinz gritó porque vio que un tsunami de agua se le acercaba-¡SOCORROOOOOOO!-Grito Heinz-Heinz, intentaba escapar, pero no lo consiguió y el tsunami le alcanzó.

Tercer grupo…-Ferb, estoy a punto de deshidratarme-Dijo Vanessa-Yo también pero no podemos hacer nada-Dijo Ferb. Al cabo de un poco de tiempo, se encontraron una cueva, pero no era de cristal ni de espejos, esta cueva estaba llena de agua. Parecía un lago. Después vieron como una especie de tsunami aterrizaba sobre el agua-Caray-Dijo Vanessa. Se empezaron a oír unas voces-¡Socorro!-Gritaba Heinz-¡Papá!-Dijo Vanessa. Nada más ver a Heinz, Vanessa se lanzó al lago y lo salvó. Ferb, ayudaba a Heinz y a Vanessa a subir a tierra firme. Heinz, tosía mucho-Gracias Vanessa. Me has salvado la vida-Dijo Heinz-Oye ¿Y Perry?-Preguntó Ferb-Nos separamos porque había dos cuevas-Explicó Heinz-Vale-Dijo Vanessa-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo Heinz-Espera, veo una entrada-Dijo Ferb, que vio una especie de puerta debajo del mar-Poneos estos trajes-Dijo Ferb que de sus bolsillos sacó trajes en miniatura y se agrandaron. Se los pusieron bajaron a por la puerta submarina y entraron.

Cuarto grupo…-Qué calor…-Dijo Isa agotada-Parece que estamos en el fin del mundo-Dijo Phineas. Al cabo de un tiempo igual que los demás, se encontraron una cueva de lava. Parecía un volcán-Aquí hace mucho más calor que fuera-Dijo Phineas-Ya no puedo aguantarlo-Dijo Isa-Ten Isa póntelo-Dijo Phineas dándole a Isa un traje-Gracias-Dijo Isa. Los 2, se pusieron un traje. Ya no tenían tanto calor. Andaban y andaban y lo único que veian era que... ¡¿Qué la lava subía?-¡Isa la lava está subiendo!-Dijo Phineas aterrorizado-¡Corre!-Gritó Isa. Ellos corrían por el suelo. Hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal-Entra rápido-Dijo Phineas-Vale-Dijo Isa. Nada más entrar, vieron una cueva de cristal-Ya podemos quitarnos los trajes-Dijo Phineas. Al cabo de un rato vieron a Perry, Candace y a Jeremy desmayados en el suelo-Chicos, despertad-Decían Phineas e Isa a la vez-No hay forma-Dijo Isa-AAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritó Phineas-Phineas, que… AAAAAAAAAA-Gritó Isa. Vieron un monstruo gigante-IROS DE AQUÍ-Gritó el monstruo. El monstruo intentaba aplastar a Isa-¡Espera, no la hagas daño! Si quieres hacer daño házmelo a mi-Dijo Phineas confiado. El monstruo, golpeo a Phineas con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejó desmayado-Phineas, despierta-Dijo Isa aterrorizada-De repente el monstruo cayo electrificado. Isa, vio a Ferb, Heinz y Vanessa-Chicos menos mal que estáis aquí-Dijo Isa. Isa intentaba despertar a Phineas y los demás a los demás (xD)-Al final, todos despertaron. Isa abrazó a Phineas por salvarle la vida-Gracias Phineas-Dijo Isa-No hay de qué. Eso es lo que haría por mi mejor amiga-Dijo Phineas-Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo Perry-Sí-Dijeron todos a la vez. Todos salieron de la cueva al desierto. Y cuando volvieron a la nave, vieron a unos tipos arreglándola-¿Eh?-Dijo un extraterrestre-Caramba la habéis arreglado, muchas gracias-Dijo Phineas-No hay de que-Dijo el extraterrestre. Todos, montaron en la nave-Gracias por vuestra ayuda-Dijo Candace despidiéndose. La nave, salió hacia el espacio-Phineas, ¿Cómo encontraremos los demás fragmentos?-Preguntó Heinz-Con mi dispositivo de fragmentos que acabo de inventar-Dijo Phineas-Hemos descubierto, que todos los fragmentos tienen la misma energía y señal. Por eso, gracias a la energía de los fragmentos, podemos localizar en que planeta están-Dijo Ferb-Genial-Dijo Perry-Fantástico-Dijo Isa-Increíble-Dijo Vanessa-Guay-Dijeron Candace y Jeremy-Bueno, el siguiente fragmento más cercano está… ¡¿En la nave de los Shroob?-Dijo Phineas alterado-Bueno, así pasamos a recoger a los capturados-Dijo Isa-Eh chicos, los extraterrestres que nos arreglaron la nave nos han puesto cañones láser y mucha más velocidad-Dijo Phineas-¡Bien!-Dijeron todos a la vez-La nave, estaba en dirección a la nave nodriza-Oye póngameles nombre a esta nave-Dijo Perry-Se llamará el skid-Dijo Phineas-Es un buen nombre-Dijeron todos a la vez. Aun queda mucha aventura emocionante.

Continuará…

Bueno, terminé mi larguísimo séptimo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo especial. Salu2, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Alex se despide.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos xD. Antes de nada os debo disculpas por no subir el capítulo ni el sábado ni el domingo. Por favor dejadme rewvies. Veo que no me estáis dejando muchos de ellos. Así que, cuando tenga 9 rewvies, subiré el décimo capítulo. Muchos saludos a todos, sobre todo a todos mis mejores amigos: Casi, Javier, Lucía, David Ruiz y muchos más. Me alegro de haber acabado el curso bien, aunque estoy un poco triste por algunos amigos que se van. Pero da igual. Bueno, a leer. Voy a cambiar muchas cosas en el fic.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capítulo 8: Segundo fragmento.

El Skid se dirigía a la nave nodriza de los Shroob.

En la nave de los Shroob…-Señora, un mensaje de la reina-Dijo un soldado-¿Cómo? Es increíble que pueda mandar mensajes desde donde está-Dijo la princesa.

Después de cerrar el mensaje la princesa dijo-¡Soltad todos los cohetes explosivos ya!-Parecía que los cohetes se dirigían al Skid, eso asustó un poco a los chicos, pero iban directos a la casa de Phineas y Ferb.

Lawrence y Linda miraban desesperadamente los misiles. Creían que iban a morir, pero el Skid, lanzó otros misiles que hicieron que chocasen a lo kamikaze-¡Ja!-Rió Phineas. El Skid, aterrizó sobre la nave nodriza-Solo bajaremos Phineas, Perry y yo-Dijo Ferb-Ni hablar-Se quejó Isa-Lo siento Isa. Es muy peligroso. Si no volvemos en 10 minutos id vosotros-Dijo Phineas. Los tres, se fueron a buscar a los prisioneros.

10 minutos después, ninguno de los 3 volvía. Todos andaban preocupados, pero nadie se atrevía a entrar en la guarida, excepto Isa-Voy a entrar, vosotros quedaos aquí-Dijo Isa que nadie se puso en su camino.

Isa andaba por los pasillos. Unos segundos después, vio 3 caminos, e Isa decidió ir por el central. Después de caminar un rato se encontró un montón de Shroob soldados, llevando a Perry desmayado, atado con una especie de cuerda láser-¿Perry?-Se preguntó Isa que siguió a los Shroob por detrás. Un rato después de seguir a los Shroob, se encontró en una sala donde entraron los Shroob e Isa. Entonces metieron a Perry en una jaula bastante grande, donde también estaban Monograma, Carl, Baljeet y Buford-¡Están todos ahí!-Dijo Isa.

La jaula tenía alrededor muchos Shroob, así que se fue de la sala rápidamente.

Ella caminaba tratando de encontrar a Phineas y Ferb. Pero después de un rato Isa vio como Ferb luchaba con unos Shroob, que al final Ferb cayó derrotado.

Los Shroob, se llevaron a Ferb a la misma sala que los demás, así que Isa decidió irse de nuevo por otro pasillo, con la intención de encontrar a Phineas que al final lo encontró detrás de unos cubos. Isa, le vio y fue hacia él-Phineas-Dijo Isa en voz baja para que los Shroob no los encontrasen-¿Isa?-Preguntó Phineas-Si, soy yo-Dijo Isa-Vale, ven aquí-Dijo Phineas. Isa le hizo caso. (Como no.)-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Isa-Si, perfectamente, por cierto, ¿Y los demás?-Dijo Phineas-Tienen miedo y no quieren venir-Dijo Isa-Menudos gallinas dijo Phineas.

Los 2, decidieron salir de su escondrijo. Isa, le dijo a Phineas en que sala estaban los 6 cautivos. De repente, apareció un Shroob que vio a Phineas y a Isa, por eso Phineas le dio una patada e Isa un puñetazo, y el Shroob cayó inconsciente. Phineas, cogió el arma que tenía el soldado.

Cuando entraron en la sala de los cautivos, se escondieron detrás de unos aparatos y también vieron también a la princesa Shroob-Pronto, solo serán sombras de lo que son ahora-Dijo la princesa. Phineas e Isa entendieron lo que quería decir la princesa Shroob.

Voy a salir a destrozar esa maldita princesa-Dijo Phineas furioso-Espera Phineas no lo hagas, es muy peligroso-Dijo Isa-Es por nuestro bien-Dijo Phineas que salió a disparar con el arma-¡No Phineas!-Gritaba Isa desesperadamente. Phineas, se cargó a todos los Shroob que había en la sala excepto a la princesa.

Phineas disparó, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Una estrella morada, salió de las manos de la princesa y fue directa a Phineas-Haber si te libras de esta-Dijo la princesa. Phineas intentaba contrarrestar la estrella con el arma pero tampoco tenía ningún efecto, así que la estrella acabó dando en el cuerpo a Phineas-¡Phineas!-Gritó Isa. Phineas hizo algo que Isa no se esperaba. Tenía los ojos morados y estaba apuntando a Isa con el arma. ¡Estaba poseído!

Phineas disparó, pero Isa lo esquivó fácilmente-Phineas, ¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo Isa muy asustada-Está manipulado-Dijo la princesa. Perry se despertó y vio la escena-Pero Phineas ¿Qué haces?-Dijo Perry que se pensaba que se había vuelto loco-Mira por donde, hay uno despierto-Dijo la princesa.

Perry vio 1 fragmento de estrella Colobato encerrado en una jaula de láser-¡Ahí está!-Dijo Perry. Intentó escapar pero lo único que consiguió fue que se hiciese daño con el láser.

Dentro del Skid…-Han pasado 20 minutos-Dijo Candace un poco asustada-¿Estarán bien?-Preguntó Jeremy –Seguramente si, conozco bien a Perry el ornitorrinco-Dijo Heinz. Un Shroob detectó la señal de una nave no identificada y fue a la sala de naves. Nada mas encontrarlos, saco su arma y empezó a disparar. Dio a todos y los dejó dormidos. Los puso sobre un vehículo y fueron a una sala. Era un laboratorio. Colocó a todos los dormidos en una especie de bote y empezó a dar botones a un aparato.

Phineas disparaba a lo loco a Isa. Perry estaba muy asustado. Los demás despertaron, pero no podían casi moverse. A Perry, se le ocurrió coger el tele transportador que aun no estaba roto. Se tele transportó fuera de la jaula y dio una patada a Phineas por detrás. Después golpeó a la princesa y Phineas fue liberado-¿Qué ha pasado?-Se preguntó Phineas.

Phineas, vio a Isa tirada en el suelo con sangre en el brazo-¡Isa!-Gritó Phineas. Perry, oyó el grito y fue haber que pasaba-Isa, ¿Te encuentras mal?-Preguntó Perry-S… si-Dijo Isa casi sin poder respirar. Phineas, tenía la cabeza de Isa en sus manos. El no sabía lo que había pasado. Como Perry veía a Phineas tan confuso, se lo contó. (Lo que había sucedido.)-Soy un desastre-Se dijo Phineas-¡AAAAAAAAA!-Gritó Ferb-Phineas y Perry, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la princesa ahogando al pobre Ferb-¡Ferb!-Gritó Phineas que fue a por la princesa sin dudar. Pero Phineas acabó derrotado aunque la princesa tampoco podía mas-Me haré más fuerte. No lo dudes-Dijo la princesa que desapareció.

Phineas y Perry, sacaron a los demás de la jaula gracias al tele transportador de Perry. Phineas, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de Isa.

Phineas se dio la vuelta y fue hacia Isa. Se la puso en la espalda y se fue con los demás-¿Estáis todos bien?-Preguntó Phineas-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos excepto Phineas e Isa.

Isa se estaba despertando. La herida no era tan grave porque solo le rozó un poco el brazo-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Phineas viendo que se despertaba-Si, gracias por preguntar-Dijo Isa-De nada-Dijo Phineas- ``Parece que Phineas se interesa cada vez más en Isa. A lo mejor… puede ser´´-Pensó Ferb.

En el laboratorio… Después de hacer unos cálculos, el Shroob, soltó a los 4 y los dejó en el Skid, sentados en los sillones.

Baljeet y Buford, no entendían porque Perry hablaba. Entonces Phineas intervino y lo contó. Y claro que lo entendieron. (XD)-Que cosa más rara-Dijo Buford-Lo sé-Respondió Phineas-Oye Phineas deberíamos irnos-Dijo Isa que oyó la alarma-Tienes razón. ¡Vámonos de aquí! Pero antes cojamos el fragmento-Respondió Phineas. Phineas cogió el fragmento y todos echaron a correr. Al llegar al Skid, vieron a todos dormidos-¡Despertad todos!-Gritó Perry. Con ese grito, los 4 durmientes despertaron-Caray Perry, como gritas-Dijo Ferb-Ji, ji-Rió Perry- Ferb, hagamos el Skid mas grande para que quepan 12 personas-Dijo Phineas. En 5 minutos el Skid estaba listo-Vámonos-Dijo Isa. El Skid se fue directo al espacio de nuevo-¿Dónde está el siguiente fragmento Phineas?-Preguntó Perry-En un planeta llamado: El planeta Polar. La maquina dice que hace un frío terrible-Dijo Phineas-Genial-Dijo Candace-Gracias agente P-Dijo Monograma-Si, gracias agente P-Dijo Carl-Oye chicos, 6 personas se tienen que quedar en la Tierra-Dijo Phineas-¿Porqué?-Preguntaron todos a la vez excepto Phineas y Ferb-Porque es demasiado peligroso-Dijo Ferb-Os estáis arriesgando demasiado, así que 6 personas se quedarán en la Tierra. Además, podréis defenderla desde allí-Dijo Phineas.

Después de eso, el Skid bajó a la Tierra-Los que se quedan en el Skid son: Phineas, Perry, Candace, Heinz, Isa y yo-Dijo Ferb-Los que no ha nombrado Ferb, se quedarán en la Tierra-Dijo Phineas.

Isa, suspiró de alegría-Nos vemos amigos-Dijo Phineas despidiéndose-¡Adiós!-Dijeron todos los que se quedan en la Tierra.

El Skid despegó-Mira Ferb, aquí dice que en el planeta Polar vive Meap-Dijo Phineas-¡Genial! Me encantaría volver a ver a Meap-Dijo Isa-Tengo ganas de volver a verme con ese grandullón-Dijo Heinz refiriéndose a Meach.

Phineas pulsó un botón y el Skid salió del universo y fue directo hacia el planeta Polar.

Continuará…

Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado. Así voy a hacer mis capítulos de ahora en adelante. Bueno, Salu2 a todos. Y como dije antes, cuando tenga 9 rewvies subiré el capítulo 9.

Alex se despide. XAO.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos. Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que me fui de vacaciones y allí no había Internet. Bueno voy a responder a algunas preguntas de los rewvies. Para las preguntas de Brayanze: Al caerle la piedra en la cabeza a Perry, ya que entiende perfectamente el idioma, dañó su cerebro haciendo que tuviera nuevas habilidades. ¿Qué cuántos capítulos voy a hacer? La verdad, no lo se. Pero te digo que quedan bastantes. Y la acción no preguntes porque la cosa se va a poner interesante.

Bueno pasemos a la lectura.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capítulo 9: La leyenda de la estatua.

Phineas, Ferb y los demás, hacían unos retoques a la nave mientras que el sistema automático los llevaba-Ferb, tira los asientos que faltan-Dijo Phineas que estaban quitando los asientos que quedaban.

El Skid, llevaba ahora una capa de invisibilidad, y escudos traseros y delanteros. Y además la nave ahora era un robot-VIP, VIP, vamos a activar la híper velocidad para pasar al híper espacio VIP, VIP-Dijo el robot-Sentaos todos y poneros el cinturón-Dijo Phineas que todos le hicieron caso.

El Skid, saltó al híper espacio. Nadie estaba a gusto. (XD) Después, salieron de salto espacial y lo primero que vieron, fue el planeta Polar. Era 10 veces más grande que la Tierra-Aterricemos-Dijo Ferb. El Skid aterrizó-Poneos los trajes-Dijo Candace.

Todo el mundo, se puso un traje espacial-Me pregunto si Meap está cerca-Dijo Isa-Espero que Meach también-Dijo Heinz-Meach fue detenido por Meap. Estará en la cárcel digo yo-Dijo Phineas-Ah, casi se me olvida-Dijo Phineas. Phineas fue dentro de la nave y activó la capa de invisibilidad-¿Cómo sabremos donde estará el Skid?-Pregunto Candace-Con esto-Dijo Ferb que enseño una especie de GPS. Al cabo de andar un rato sobre la nieve, se encontraron una casa y un garaje-Mirad, es la nave de Meap-Dijo Phineas mirando el garaje-Eso significa que aquí vive Meap-Dijo Candace-Menuda casualidad-Dijo Isa-Ferb tocó la puerta. Y apareció Meap-¿Quiénes sois?-Preguntó-Somos nosotros, los que te ayudamos a capturar a Meach-Dijo Isa-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Meap muy sorprendido-Pues verás…-Phineas, le contó a Meap lo de la invasión y que estaban reuniendo fragmentos-¿Fragmentos? Por casualidad, ¿no será uno de estrella colobato?-Preguntó Meap-Si-Dijo Phineas.

Meap se puso a pensar un rato-Os voy a contar una cosa. He oído hablar que había un fragmento dentro de una estatua, pero primero deberéis ir al centro de los lobos congelados, allí se formará el primer sacrificio-Dijo Meap-¿Cómo que el primer sacrificio?-Preguntó Phineas con curiosidad-Quiero decir que allí se tendrá que sacrificar alguien para que continúen los demás-Dijo Meap-Entonces, ¿¡Debe morir alguien?-Preguntó Phineas muy asustado-Si, así es-Dijo Meap. Todos estaban muy asustados por si podrían morir ellos-¿Y no hay otra forma de ir a la estatua?-Preguntó Phineas-No. No dudes más porque esa es la única forma-Dijo Meap-¿No podemos ir con la nave?-Preguntó Phineas-Allí hay una extraña fuerza que impide que la tecnología pueda pasar-Dijo Meap-Pues vaya faena-Dijo Phineas-Otra y última cosa-Aquí no hay plantas ni nada así, pero en el centro de los lobos congelados y en la abertura gigante las plantas tienen el poder de moverse y hacer lo que ellas quieran-Dijo Meap-¿Abertura gigante?-Pregunto Perry-Si. Allí se hará el segundo y último sacrificio-Dijo Meap-¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡OTRO MÁS?-Preguntó Phineas mas asustado que nunca-Si. Siento que 2 de vosotros no volverá existir en el mundo terrestre. A no ser que ocurra un milagro-Dijo Meap-Bueno chicos tendremos que partir-Dijo Phineas un poco decepcionado. Los demás, (Incluido Phineas) estaban cabizbajos. Pasada 1 hora caminando, vieron que las plantas vivían en el terreno. Ya no había nieve-Creo que ya hemos llegado-Dijo Phineas. Andaban y andaban hasta que se encontraron lobos dentro de cubos de hielo. Parecían Zombis-Creo que estos son los lobos de los que hablo Meap-Dijo Phineas.

Los demás, estaban tan asustados como Phineas, pero muy serios.

De repente, el hielo empezó a fundirse-¡El hielo se funde!-Dijo Candace-Corramos-Dijo Heinz. Los lobos se soltaron del hielo y fueron tras Heinz-Pero ¿Por qué a mí?-Gritó Heinz. Los lobos, atraparon a Heinz, y se lo llevaron al fondo de un bosque-¡SOCORRO! ¡SOS!-Dijo Heinz-¡Doofenshmirtz!-Gritaba Perry- Heinz ha sido elegido como primer sacrificio…-Dijo Ferb muy asustado-Perry empezó a llorar-Perry, tenía que pasar-Dijo Phineas-A lo mejor ocurre un milagro-Dijo Isa intentando calmarle, pero no funcionó. Tuvieron que seguir el camino hasta la abertura gigante, pero Perry andaba triste, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Otra hora mas tarde se encontraron con la abertura gigante. Había un puente no muy seguro.

Parecía que se iba a caer-Yo iré primero- Dijo Perry. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Perry pasó sin problemas el puente y llegó al final de la abertura donde unos metros más adelante se podía ver la estatua.

Después pasaron: Phineas, Ferb y Candace. Solo quedaba una: Isa-¡Isa te toca!-Gritó Phineas-Espero que no me pase nada-Dijo Isa. Isa empezó a caminar sobre el puente cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. El puente se rompió e Isa tuvo que agarrarse a una roca que había al final de la abertura gigante-¡SOCORRO! ¡Qué me caigo!-Gritó Isa-¡Isabela!-Gritaron todos-¡Isa, coge mi mano!-Dijo Phineas que estiró la mano. Cuando estaban a punto de darse la mano, ocurrió otra cosa.

La roca se rompió-¡ISA! ¡NOO!-Grito Phineas. Isa cayó por la abertura gigante.

Phineas estaba paralizado. Los demás simplemente no lo podían creer y empezaron a llorar-Isa… bela… no… no puede ser-Dijo Phineas. Phineas después también empezó a llorar.

A Ferb lo que más le dolía, era ver a su hermano sufrir de esa forma. Ferb fue hacia la estatua y cogió el fragmento. Luego volvió con la pandilla triste-Phineas, he cogido el fragmento, deja ya de llorar-Dijo Ferb. Candace que estaba también muy triste cogió el secador de pelo que modificaron Phineas y Ferb, lanzó un gancho y fueron al otro lado de la abertura gigante. Seguían caminando todos muy tristes. Sobre todo Phineas que era su mejor amiga. Llegaron al centro de los lobos congelados y se sorprendieron al ver a Heinz con su ropa destrozada-Heinz, ¡Estás vivo!-Dijo Perry aliviado-Menos mal que llevaba mi pistola de rayo-inator-Todos se alegraron mucho de ver a Heinz, todos excepto Phineas-¿Qué le pasa al pelirrojo?-Preguntó Heinz-Es que… la que llevaba ropa rosa, se cayó al precipicio y no se le ve contento-Dijo Perry-Pobrecillo, ¿Era su mejor amiga?-Preguntó Heinz-Si-Dijo Candace-Mientras Perry y Heinz conversaban, Ferb y Candace trataban de calmar a su hermano. Pero Phineas no hizo el mínimo caso.

Mas tarde, continuaron hasta llegar a casa de Meap-¿Estáis bien? No parecéis muy contentos-Dijo Meap-Es que, Isabela se cayó por la abertura gigante-Dijo Ferb. Phineas todavía seguía llorando-¿Y quién más murió?-Preguntó Meap-Heinz debería estar muerto pero se libró de los lobos gracias a su pistola de rayo-inator-Ya veo. Bueno ya tenéis el fragmento así que mejor que salgáis del planeta-Dijo Meap-Vale-Dijo Candace. Fueron hacia el Skid, se montaron, y despegaron. Phineas miraba por la ventana el planeta Polar-Cada vez nos alejamos mas del planeta Polar… y al mismo tiempo, también de… Isabela-Dijo Phineas. Phineas estaba incontrolable. El pobre estaba siempre sollozando y llorando.

Continuará…

Bueno como dije este capítulo tendría bastante acción. Espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy preparando Phineas y Ferb: 2012.

Bueno dejen rewvies como siempre. Xao. Me piro vampiro.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicos y chicas. Llevo un montón de tiempo sin escribir capítulos de este fic. Mil disculpas a todos.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura.

Capítulo 10: Las hojas nos salvan.

Phineas seguía llorando después de lo que había pasado. Ferb en la nave intentaba calmarlo pero no hubo respuesta-Phineas, no eres el único triste aquí-Le dijo Candace. Después de un rato apareció una misteriosa nave al lado del Skid. Heinz miró por la ventana y dijo-¡Una nave!-Todos incluso Phineas se alteraron y fueron a ver.

Después vieron por la ventana a Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy y Vanesa. La nave se unió al Skid y se pudieron ver cara a cara-¿Cómo lo hicisteis?-Preguntó Ferb-Fue idea de las exploradoras que estaban preocupada por Isabela-Dijo Buford-Creo que no van a tener que preocuparse mas-Dijo Heinz-¿Y eso?-Dijo Baljeet-Isabela… ha fallecido-Explicó Phineas sin ganas-¿¡Qué!-Gritaron los nuevos navegantes-Ferb hizo una video llamada a las exploradoras y le contó lo de Isabela, y las chicas lloraron al igual que Phineas.

Mientras tanto en el fondo de la grieta del planeta polar…

Allí estaba Isabela, mejor dicho su cadáver. Lo raro es que no tenía restos de sangre. Entonces…-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- Se dijo Isabela. De repente apareció un niño vestido de blanco. Parecía un dios-¿Eres dios?

No exactamente, mira detrás de ti-Se veía el cadáver de Isabela-¡No, estoy muerta!-Después empezó a llorar.

-Calma, no estás muerta solo estás desmayada. Mira yo soy el sembrador, quién creo Marte y la Tierra.

-Entonces eres dios-Dijo Isa dejando de llorar.

-Si tu lo llamas así entonces si soy dios pero un ser menor que dios. Yo solo sigo las órdenes de mi señor. En Marte intenté crear vida pero un meteorito me lo impidió.

-¿Tú me has salvado de la caída?

-No, no fui yo. ¿No te contaron que las hojas y todo tipo de plantas tienen vida propia y pueden moverse por si solas?

-Cierto, me lo contó Meap.

Ellas te salvaron porque tienes el corazón puro sin nada de maldad porque querías el fragmento para intentar detener una invasión. Yo me tengo que ir.

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?

-A sembrar planetas-Después de esto, el dios mágico se elevó y salió del planeta. Después Isabela despertó-Tengo que salir de aquí-Isa no pudo escalar porque no tenía su kit de exploradora. Después las hojas la levantaron y se la llevaron hacia arriba-Es increíble-Se dijo al llegar arriba del todo y luego comenzó a correr hasta la casa de Meap.

Mientras tanto en la nave Phineas intentaba dormir pero no pudo conectar con el sueño. Al final puedo dormirse pero tuvo pesadillas. Al día siguiente…

Vamos chicos-Decía Phineas-Vamos hay que detener la invasión-Volvió a decir Phineas. Candace, Ferb y Perry se quedaron muy extrañados porque estaba con entusiasmo y alegre-Perry el ornitorrinco dame 5 minutos más-Después de decir eso Heinz le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Perry sin querer y este cayó al suelo-Perry, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Phineas-Grrrr-Perry respondió con su gruñido-Ha vuelto a la normalidad-Dijo Candace.

Isabela seguía corriendo hasta la casa de Meap que al final llegó. Meap abrió la puerta-¿Quién es…? ¡Tú! ¿¡No estabas muerta?-Dijo Meap alterado-Me salvaron las…-Meap interrumpió-Ya lo se. Mira lo que tengo-Meap le enseñó una nave espacial para una persona-Sube y vete con tus amigos-Isabela sin dudar montó en la nave y fue directa hacia el espacio.

Continuará…

Un poco corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme a hacer la historia. Dejen rewvies como siempre. Nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola. Buenos días. Tengo una noticia importante que daros. Dije que este capítulo era el último. Al final, he pensado mejor el final y pondré un par de capítulos más, además de este.

Os dejo.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura

Capítulo 11: A través del castillo Shroob

Isabela increíblemente, tuvo valor para ir a la Tierra. Se quedó horrorizada. Todo Danville había sido destruido. Solo quedaba algo que construyeron los Shroobs: El Castillo Shroob.

Intentó destruirlo con su nave, pero fue un fracaso y al final la capturaron.

Un par de semanas después…

Isabela era alimentada solo de pan y agua. Pensaba que se iba a morir, si seguía así. Sin embargo, Phineas y los demás, habían conseguido los fragmentos necesarios para poder entrar en el castillo Shroob. Estos datos los obtuvieron a lo largo de su aventura en los planetas. Solo les faltaba uno, y ese uno lo tenía Isabela que un día que la sacaron al jardín lo encontró tirado en el suelo y lo ocultó. Ese fragmento es el más importante de todos. ¿Qué pasará cuando reunamos todos los fragmentos? Descubridlo vosotros mismos.

Por fin habían llegado al castillo Shroob. Al igual que Isabela se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que le había sucedido a Danville. Isabela estaba encerrada en una especie de cristal especial. Los otros humanos estaban en celdas parecidas a las de la cárcel y a todos, incluida Isabela, se les utilizaba como esclavos. Los chicos abrieron la puerta principal del castillo con el poder de los fragmentos. Y dentro, se encontraban guardias-Tengo una idea, Buford, Baljeet, despistad a los guardias, nosotros entraremos-Dijo Phineas-Señor, si señor-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Con los chicos…

Siguieron avanzando por dentro-Esto no parece seguro-Dijo Candace viendo el techo que algunas partes se sobresalían-Oye ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?-Al oír la pregunta de Ferb, todos se quedaron paralizados-¡Tiene razón!-Dijo Candace-Oh, no os preocupéis, vi a nuestros padres trabajando para los Shroobs desde la nave-Dijo Phineas-Phineas, eso es para preocuparse-Dijo Jeremy-Pues yo le sobrentendía-Dijo Heinz-¡Papá!-Dijo Vanessa-Vale, vale ya me callo-Dijo Heinz.

En las tuberías…

-No deberíamos haber cogido este camino, casi no quepo-Dijo Buford-No te quejes, no había otra forma de salir de esta-Dijo Baljeet-¡Madre mía con los **** Shroobs! Estoy harto ya de esto-Dijo Buford furioso y pasándose de la raya-Tranquilo Buford, Tranquilízate-Le dijo el Hindú-Bah, da igual. Hay que buscar una alternativa-Dijo Buford.

Volviendo con los chicos…

Llegaron a la sala en la que se encontraba Isabela-¿Hum? ¿Quién es?-Preguntó Phineas al ver a alguien de espaldas. Ella se giró por oirá voces-Vamos a ver quién es-Dijo Phineas. Se empezaron a acercar y la empezaron a reconocer, pero seguían pensando que sería una desconocida. Cuando se podía ver perfectamente quién era, nadie se movió. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto. ¿¡Isa… Isabela?-Pregunto Phineas casi llorando y gritando.

Continuará…

Lo se me quedó corto pero ya solo quedan 3 o 2 capítulos. Perdonen la tardanza. Si pueden dejen rewvies. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.


	12. Chapter 12

Eh que pasa chavales/as. Este es el último episodio. Espero que les guste. Siento la tardanza, pero los profesores no me dejan un minuto. Os dejo.

Phineas y Ferb: La mayor aventura

Último capítulo: La sorpresa de los Shroobs.

Phineas estaba alucinando. ¿No había muerto? ¿No había caído en el precipicio? Se hacía un montón de preguntas, pero él estaba feliz de volver a ver a su ``amiga´´.

(Nota del autor: Desde aquí empiecen a escuchar: Sheryl Crow [Rock Version] Sweet Child O' Mine)

-¡Pensamos que habías muerto!-Soltó Candace. Estaban mirando de espaldas a Isabela, pero ella no se movía.

-¿Isabela?-Dijo Phineas mirando a Isabela preocupado.

Isabela dio media vuelta y todos se llevaron una sorpresa. ¡Era la princesa Shroob disfrazada!

(Fin de la música, siento que escuchaseis tan poco)

(Comiencen a escuchar: Halloween Theme Song)

-Princesa Shroob-Dijo Phineas furioso.

-No me puedo creer que se hayan creído que era Isabela. Pobres, que caras se os habían puesto, sobretodo el pelirrojo-Dijo la princesa quitándose el disfraz.

-Esto me ha dolido mas que nada. No haga eso por una compañera fallecida nuestra-Dijo Phineas mas triste por recordar lo que pasó. En ese momento vio que Perry saltaba hacia la princesa.

-¡No Perry!-Gritó el pelirrojo. Era demasiado tarde. La Shroob lanzó un ataque y dejó tirado a Perry en el suelo.

-¡Eh, yo solo puedo hacer daño a mi enemigo!-Gritó Heinz que saltó también hacia ella. Pero antes de atacarla se quedó quieto porque vio algo que le sorprendió.

-¡Papá, estate quieto!-Dijo Vanessa.

-Mirad eso-Dijo el doctor muy asustado. En el techo había cristales por lo tanto se podía ver el exterior. Los cristales se rompieron y entraron los fragmentos de la estrella.

-Pero si estaban en mi mochila-Dijo Ferb que intentaba ver si estaban los fragmentos en su mochila, pero no lo logró.

-Ahí estás, por fin te encuentro-Dijo la princesa.

-¿Cómo que por fin te encuentro?-Dijo Candace. De repente la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Buford y Baljeet.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó Buford viendo lo que ocurría.

-Te lo cuento luego-Dijo Jeremy.

-Venid conmigo-Dijo la princesa confiada. Raramente, todos hicieron caso. Phineas, llevaba al herido ornitorrinco en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron a donde les llevaba la princesa, todos se quedaron atónitos. Vieron a Isabela sentada en su celda de cristal antibalas. La princesa sacó a Isabela y lo primero que hizo es abrazar a Phineas sollozando.

-¡Isabela, pensé que habías muerto! ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-Pregunto Feliz y confuso el pelirrojo.

-Pues…-No pudo seguir porque la princesa hizo un ataque para que la prestasen atención.

-Adelante, pelead contra mi, si me ganáis nos iremos y no volveremos, si perdéis nos quedaremos con el planeta-Dijo la princesa que se montó en un aparato que parecía un mini-ovni con todo tipo de armas.

-Adelante chicos, es nuestra oportunidad-Dijo Phineas. Todos se colocaron en posición de defensa. Los fragmentos de estrella se quedaron flotando en el aire, como si estuviesen presenciando una batalla desde arriba.

(Fin de la canción)

(Escuchen: Madina Lake - Never Take Us Alive)

-Ferb, pásame el lanzador de bolas-Dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a lo que usaron cuando viajaron a la segunda dimensión. Ferb se lo dejó y empezó a disparar contra el aparato. Los recibía pero se dieron cuenta de que tenía un escudo de rayos, pero por cada golpe el escudo cambiaba de color. Todos tomaron uno de los que tenía Phineas y empezaron a disparar. Al final el escudo cayó y la princesa salió rápido del vehículo que en unos instantes explotó.

-Toma esto-Exclamó la princesa que de sus manos salió una bola morada disparada hacia a Perry que ya se podía mantener en pie. Lo esquivó con facilidad, pero la bola volvía y volvía y este se cansaba de saltar y esquivar tanto. Cuando le iba a dar, Phineas se puso delante y le dio de lleno en el estómago.

-Pe… Perry, cuida de… de los demás-Dijo Phineas que hizo un esfuerzo. El pobre cayó.

-¡Phineas!-Dijeron todos a la vez excepto Perry que hizo su sonido habitual.

-Tran… Tranquilos, estoy bien-Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose.

-Eso espero-Dijo Isabela un poco preocupada. Perry furioso saltó y dio a una patada a la Shroob mandándola hasta donde estaba el aparato destruido y se electrificó.

-¡Noooooooo! Her… Hermana, soluciónalo-Dijo la Shroob que al instante desapareció.

-Lo hemos conseguido-Dijo Phineas feliz. Los fragmentos bajaron y se posaron en la mano del pelirrojo.

-Mirad esto-Dijo Isabela sacando el último fragmento.

-¡Ese es el último fragmento! ¡Pongámoslo en los fragmentos y todo se arreglará!-Dijo el pelirrojo que estaba mas contento que nadie.

-No podemos hacer eso-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Porqué?-Dijo el pelirrojo confuso.

-Verás…-No pudo seguir porque Buford cogió el último fragmento y lo colocó con los demás.

-Dejaos de tanta cháchara y vamos a poner los fragmentos-Dijo Buford.

-¡Nooooooo!-Gritó Isabela. De repente la estrella completa empezó a cambiar de forma raramente.

(Dejad de escuchar la música)

(Escuchen: .com/watch?v=yPfxJZZgWhk)

-Oh no, ahora se acabó, estamos perdidos-Dijo Isabela.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Ferb.

-Veréis, cuando me capturaron la princesa todas las mañanas rezaba por su hermana, y resulta ser que estaba dentro de los fragmentos, por eso los andaba buscando, para resucitar a su hermana. Si se juntan, ella nacerá y es el triple de fuerte que su hermana pequeña. Con esto quiero decir que, ¡Hay otra princesa!-Dijo Isabela.

-¿¡Qué?-Dijeron todos.

-Lo que oyeron, Buford eres tonto, has hundido al mundo entre los extraterrestres-Contestó Isabela.

-Yo… yo, lo siento, no lo sabía-Se arrepentía Buford.

-VOSOTROS ME HABÉIS LIBERADO, ¿VERDAD? AHORA SUFRERÉIS LAS CONSECUENCIAS-Dijo la hermana. La sala salió volando como un cohete. Era de noche y hacía tormenta. Cuando la sala voladora se encontraba a suficiente altura comenzó a ir hacia la derecha en el aire.

-PREPARAOS-Dijo la hermana. Los demás se pusieron en disposición de atacar.

(Fin de la música)

(Escuchen: .com/watch?v=gis5ts82ygs)

Empezaron a combatir. La princesa lanzaba los mismos ataques que su hermana pero el triple de grandes. Phineas saco unos guantes ninja y empezó a desviar las bolas de energía. Una de las devueltas impactó en la portadora de las bolas de energía.

-AHORA SI ESTOY FURIOSA-Dijo la hermana empezando a cargar energía. Pero Perry con un aparato de Heinz disparó un rayó y le robó la energía. Así sucesivamente.

-MALDITA SEA, TOMAD ESTO-Dijo la hermana cogiendo mini-ovnis que volaban y lanzándoselo.

-¡Cuidado!-Anunció Baljeet. Todos los empezaron a esquivar. Hasta que cargó energía sin que se diesen cuenta y le dio de lleno a Phineas.

(Fin de la música)

(Escuchen: .com/watch?v=N2dKL_WdVis)

-Phineas, por favor no te vayas-Decía Candace entre sollozos al ver su pecho lleno de sangre. Todos estaban agachados alrededor de Phineas que estaba tirado en el suelo de la sala voladora.

-Es… Espero que podáis vencer… a la hermana-Dijo con dificultad Phineas.

-Phineas, te ayudaremos, solo necesitaremos tiempo.

-No… Es demasiado tarde para eso. Os quiero a todos. Os digo adiós. Todas nuestras aventuras, todos nuestros sentimientos, siempre os recordaré. Jamás os olvidaré. Ferb, gracias por ser mi hermano. Siempre lo fuiste y gracias por hacer esos proyectos conmigo. Candace, gracias por todo lo que hacías por nosotros. Perry eres un agente secreto. Gracias por ayudarnos. Buford, Baljeet, Gracias por todo. Espero que podáis ser tan amigos como nunca. Jeremy, cuida bien de Candace. Vanessa, Heinz, tenéis que hacer lo posible por llevaros mejor. Isabela, gracias por todo a ti también. Tú siempre me has apoyado desde que te conocí. Eres una chica muy valiente. Adiós ami…-No pudo seguir porque se le cerraron los ojos y se fue para siempre.

-¡Phineas!-Gritaba Isabela-No, no puede ser. Tú… Te vengaré-Decía Isabela llorando. Los demás no podían creerlo. Lo único que hicieron fue llorar.

-Phineas, *snif*, no me lo creo. Juro vengarte-Dijo Ferb levantándose y dejando el cuerpo solo. Se dirigió hacia la hermana y la quitó la corona saltando. Ella comenzó a perder energía porque esa era su fuente de energía.

-¡Ahora, por Phineas!-Dijeron todos tirando a la hermana fuera de la sala y cayendo al vacío. Con eso destruyeron la raza Shroob.

La sala aterrizó en el suelo de nuevo del castillo. Pudieron rencontrarse con sus padres. Le contaron lo sucedido y no paraban de llorar. Todos se pusieron a trabajar para construir de nuevo Danville. Isabela estaba en la playa mirando la apuesta del sol.

-Ojala estuviera Phineas aquí-Dijo Isabela que se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Al día siguiente Danville estaba reconstruido y fueron al cementerio a enterrar a Phineas. Después del entierro todos se fueron de allí excepto Isabela. Tenía una flor en la mano y la puso en su lápida.

-Juro por mi nombre que te volveré a ver: Phineas Flynn-Dijo Isabela. Se fue triste a su casa.

Nada volvería a ser igual.

(Fin de la canción)

Fin.

Sé que es triste, pero es lo que hay. Dejen rewvies. Casi lloro por mi historia. Habrá continuación, no se preocupen. Gracias y adiós. Que dios os bendiga a todos.


End file.
